I Love My Nerd
by MiKniTeBlueMooN
Summary: Sonic and Shadow are popular in school. Amy is a nerd. Sonic loves Amy. But Amy loves Shadow. With the help of Amy's friends, they will help Amy to get the guy she loves. But Sonic will do anything to win her heart. How will it turn out? ShadAmy/SonAmy
1. Chapter 1

I Love My Nerd

Chapter 1 _

Amy: 7 years old

Sonic: 8 years old

Shadow: 8 years old

Leo: 8 years old

~I Love My Nerd~

"Hey! Stop! Give it Back!" Amy yelled. "Come on! Sonic! Give my glasses back!"

A blue hedgehog chuckled. That blue cute hedgehog with beautiful emerald eyes that shines brightly is Sonic. Who's wearig a navy blue T-shirt and blue jeans.

"Yo Leo! Catch!" Sonic yelled to his best friend. Sonic throw the glasses while a yellow wolf running towards it.

That yellow cute wolf with hazel eyes is Leo. Messy short hair that makes him look so cute. Wearing a white T-shirt with beige shorts that goes down to his knees.

"No!" Amy yelled again, running to Leo to get her Leo to get her glasses.

Leo chuckled as well. He's really enjoying himself. Same as Sonic. Leo caught her glasses. Amy tried to snatch it but Leo put his hand with the glasses in the air. Amy tried to reach her glasses but damn! Her height is short.

"Come on! Please!"

Leo chuckled evily like he doesn't give a shit.

He threw the glasses back to Sonic. Amy ran after to Sonic but while doing that, she tripped by a rock and felt the grass on her face.

"Ugh!...Ow." Amy said. Amy picked herself off the ground. Dusting herself off of her pink shirt and her beige shirts. Then rubbed her face. Feeling the pain after that impact. She heard laughter.

"HAHAHA!" Sonic and Leo laughed loudly. "How pathetic," Sonic yelled while laughing.

Amy felt her body trembling. Amy felt her tears about to burst but tryin' so hard to hold them back but couldn't. One of her tears escape from her eye.

That's where Shadow stepped in.

"Hey."

They all turned. A black and red hedgehog with the eyes color of red ruby. Wearing black T-shirt and dark blue jeans. They all seeing Shadow standing there with his lemon juice. His face is serious. His eyes met Amy's, Leo's, then Sonic's. Shadow came in front of Sonic. His face went right to his face.

Death glared at him.

Took the glasses off of Sonic's hand.

"Enough." Shadow said.

Sonic rolled his eyes while clicked his tongue.

"Your no fun, Shadow." Sonic said. "Come on Leo. Let's go to my room."

"K." said Leo.

Both boys went inside of Sonic's house. Shadow went up to Amy and handed her her big ass round glasses.

Amy's eyes shifted towards her glasses then at Shadow's eyes then at her glasses again.

Slowly taking the glasses into her hands. Putting them on. Seeing everything very clear now.

"Thank you." Amy said, smiling at Shadow. Surprisingly, Shadow smiled back. Amy's heart beated faster. She can feel her cheeks getting hot.

Shadow's smile are sweet and genuine. She loves his smile. It makes her happy. Feeling the warmth inside.

"No problem. Well your mom wants you to come back inside to take you home so that's why I'm here in the backyard. And sorry about my twin brother. You know how he is. A jerk and all." Shadow said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah." Amy said, laughed nervously. "Well thanks for telling me that. I guess I'll see you later. Bye." Amy walked good-bye at Shadow while walking away.

"Bye." Shadow waved back. Amy smiled.

Amy skipped back to the house, grabbed the handle of the sliding glass door to enter the kitchen to meet her mother, talking to Shadow's and Sonic's mother, Alicia.

"Hi mommy." Amy said, cheerfully.

"Hey sweetie! Ready to go home." said Amy's mother, May.

"Yeah mommy."

"Ok. Let's go."

Amy grabbed her mommy's hand and walk towards the front door with Alicia behind. May turned to Alicia.

"Well that was a nice chat. I'll see you tomorrow for the BBQ." May said with a smile.

"Yes, it was. Well I'll see you. Good-bye you two." Alicia replied, with a smile.

Alicia opened the door for and waved them a good-bye. May and Amy left the house to their house which is next door.

While walking, Amy looked up at her mother. Admiring her beauty. May, a bubble gum hedgehog just like Amy. Her hair do long and soft, putting into a ponytail. Her bright blue eyes are like the color of the ocean.

She is beautiful. She always admires her beauty.

Amy looked at herself.

She thinks she's ugly.

Messy and short hair. Her fur had became into bubble gum into dirt since she fell while Sonic and Leo tossing each other with her glasses. Her mother did notice that but she thought she was playing rough with them.

And the worst of all. She wears a fat ass round glasses.

She is a nerd. A hedgehog girl who loves to learn and dresses like a nerd.

Amy's face expression is now frowned.

"I'm ugly...I'm a nerd." Amy murmured to herself so her mother couldn't hear her but she did. She looked down at poor little Amy.

They arrived home and May told Amy to take s shower.

After Amy took a shower and put on her sky blue pjs. She entered her living room, sat down on her nice beige comfy couch, grabbed the remote to watch TV.

Her mother came to the room and sat next to her.

"Hey. What's wrong?" May asked her, gently.

Amy was silence for a moment then she turned to her.

"What makes people so beautiful?" Amy asked.

May looked at her for a moment then smiled.

"What makes people beautiful is their hearts. It's all about the inside, not the outside, Amy. Just be who you are. Don't be something that your not. Don't be afraid of you are." May answered Amy's question.

Amy's smiled. Amy's eyes are big and sparkled. Her eyes are like stars and looked beautiful.

She went to her mother and hugged her. May hugged her back and kissed her soft cheek.

"I love you. Mommy."

"I love you too."

~Sonic's House~

Sonic and Leo are in Sonic's room, sitting on bean bags, playing video games on their PlayStation 3.

They paused the game.

"Man, earlier today with Amy was hilarious! HA!" said Leo.

"I don't know, man. I hurt Amy really badly." Sonic said, feeling guilty.

"So? Nobody gives a dam about her. Nobody likes her. She's such a geek."

"Uh...well you can't say nobody. I mean there might be somebody who likes her." Sonic said, nervously.

"What? You like her?" Leo shouted.

"Well..." Sonic started.

"Oh hell no!" Leo stood up from his bean big chair. "If you want to be cool and fresh, you gotta start actin' like one and dress like one too."

"I don't know, man." Sonic said, unsure.

"Come on, man! We'll get dam sexy fresh girls. We'll look so dam fine and fly. Rule the school! Just like my big bro..."

Sonic always wanted to fit in and be cool but the things he said might go a litte to far. Sonic made a unsure face.

"...So...you in..or not?"

(End of Chapter 1)

Author's Notes:

**MiKniTeBlueMooN** Speaking:

Hi! This is MiKniTeBlueMoon speaking. Well as you see here, this is my very first fanfiction story so please bare with me. This story will have some lots of harsh languages so that's why I'm putting the rate to rated M. Don't worry. There's no lemon or anything like that xp. Sorry not a big fan of lemons. So please I need some opinions and tell me some mistakes that I did to this story. So I hope you enjoyed the story and will post up more new chapters as soon as I can. =D MiKniTeBlueMoon signing off! ^^

Sonic, Shadow, and Amy copyright by SEGA!

Read and Review Please!^^


	2. Chapter 2

I Love My Nerd

Chapter 2

8 years later.

RIIIIIINNNNGGG-

"Ugh!"

A pink bubble gum has awoken from her slumber. She reached her arm out of the covers to grab her red clock on the small nightstand next to her bed, then threw the clock to the wall which it stopped ringing.

"Finally..." Amy said, relieved, trying to go back to sleep but the door of Amy' room has been busted open.

"AMY!"

Amy groaned at her 8 year old brother, Jamie.

"Leave me alone, Jamie." Amy said, tiredly.

Jamie ran up to Amy's bed and jumped on it, happily.

"Wake up! Wake up! Today's your first day of sophmore! Get up!"

"Ugh...oh yeah..." Amy got out of her bed and stretched her arms out to the ceiling.

"Mmm...oh yeah...that feels good to stretch." Amy murmured. "Now Jamie, get out so I can change. I'll be down in about 15 minutes."

"Okie dokie!" Jamie ran out of the room and closed the door.

Amy sighed. She grabbed her glasses and putted on. Then she went to the bathroom and looked at herself at the mirror.

Amy's hair has gotten longer, reached down on her back but out of place. Amy still has the same glasses when she was younger. Amy opened her mouth, checking out her braces.

"Few more months left to finally get rid of my braces" Amy thought.

Amy grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste from the sink in front of her. Squeezing the toothpaste gently, while the toothpaste setting on the toothbrush.

She brush her teeth gently.

After that, she changed her clothes from her Pj which is, a ugly green long sleeve shirt, a long black sweatpants into a ugly outfit which is, a faded purple long sleeve sweat shirt and a long jean skirt that reaches to her ankles.

Amy pulled her hair up, messily into a loose ponytail, not caring how it looks.

Amy opened her white door and walked downstairs towards the kitchen. Seeing her father, who is dress in his black suit, drinking his coffee and reading a newspaper, sitting in a brown round table. Also her brother, sitting on the table, while eating his cereal, Lucky Charms.

Jamie looks just like their father. His fur is sky blue but lighter than their father. Beautiful forest green eyes, just like their dad's.

Amy sighed and smiled at his little bro. He smiled back. Amy joined them while watching her mother who has an apron around her, cooking breakfast for them.

"Hey dad!" Said Jamie.

"Yeah son."

"I caught two flies in a jar! I named him Bob and her, Tracey."

"That's nice son." His father said, ignoring him.

"Yeah! But they were on each other. It looked like they were wrestling. I never knew that flies can wrestling." Jamie laughed but stopped. "Or maybe they were fucking each other...hmm?"

His father choked his coffee. Amy looked at Jamie, giving Jamie a weird look.

"Jamie! Never say the F word! Where you learn that from?" Amy's mother asked him.

"In school." Jamie said, innocently.

"Never say bad words! Ok?"

"Ok mommy." Jamie said, sadly.

Amy shook her and sighed. Amy stood up from her chair, ready to leave.

"I'm going to school." Said Amy.

"What about your breakfast sweetie?" Her mother said.

"I'm good. I'm not that hungry."

"Oh ok. Bye. Have fun in school."

"I will."

"Bye sweetie." Her father.

"Bye daddy, bye Jamie."

"Bye Amy!" Jamie said, waving a good-bye at her.

Amy left the kitchen. Making her way to her coat closet.  
She opened the coat closet door and grabbed her shoes which is clogs. She put them on and grabbed her book bag and left.

"Great. Another year of high school. Why can't I just kill myself and die?" Amy thought.

Two fox girls, one of them is a nice caramel color fur and the other, a bright orange sunny color, passing by Amy. Staring at her from top to bottom.

"What the fuck is she wearing?" The caramel one whispered to the orange one. The orange fox giggled.

Amy heard them but rolled her eyes. She just kept walking.

Amy finally arrived at school. Walking through halls trying to find her new locker. When Amy turned her right to see another hallway where she saw Rouge there.

An albino bat, wearing a purple tank top that shows off some of her cleavage, and black shorts, showing off her perfect curves. Dancing, hearing music while putting her books away from her bag to her lockers.

"Shake it! Shake it! Yeah!" Rouge sang out loud.

Boys passin' by. Seein' her dancing and shaking her hips. Boys lust over her.

"Damn girl!" One guy hollin' at her.

"Shake that thing! Woo!" The other guy yelled out to her.

"Holy shit! Nice ass!" The other guy yelled as well.

"Huh? What?" Rouge said, putting her headphones down while looking around curiously.

Amy confronted to her.

"You should stop dancing next time." Amy said, giving Rouge a small smile. Rough laughed.

"Sorry girl. This song is so hot! You should hear it!" Rouge said.

"No thanks. I'll pass."

Rouge gave Amy a sad smile.

"Still haven't change huh?"

"What's wrong with me now?"

"It's just that...you need to loosen up. You always study and work so hard. You barely hang out with me and the others. Be spontaneous atleast"

Amy sighed. She wanted to ignored that but couldn't cause she knew that it's the truth.

"Look I gotta go. I have to put my stuff away. I'll talk to you later ok?" Amy said.

Rouge was about to say something but Amy just walked past her. Rouge frowned and continued unpacking her things.

"What is she talking about? I'm perfect the way I am! I love being myself!...am I?" Amy thought, on her way to her locker.

~With Sonic~

"Yo! It's Sonic and Leo! Doing their own swag!" Somebody called out loud in other side of the school hallways.

Everybody turned.

Watching Sonic and Leo, passin' by.

"Damn, they are so fine." One girl said.

"Hi Sonic! Leo!" The other girl yelled out loud.

The girls loves them. Biting their own lip while checking them out. Twisting their own hair, tryin' to make themselves look cute and sexy.

Sonic and Leo just smirk at them and leaves.

"OMG! They smiled at me!" The other girl said.

"NO! I don't think so, bitch! They smiled at me!" The other girl said.

Well lets go back to Sonic and Leo.

"Damn! This shit never changed." Leo said, grinning.

"You can say that again." Sonic said, smirking.

But something had changed. Sonic's and Leo's appearances.

Sonic is now so tall that he should join the basketball team. He's now cute transform to sexy! Wearing color blue very loose skinny jeans, below his waist, showing off some of his boxers. (For boys! Trust me! Most boys wears those and damn! They look FINE in those lol) A white clean T-shirt, and a pair of black hightop sneakers.

Leo, a yellow sexy wolf that his hair is even messier than when he was younger. His height is kinda a 3 inch shorter than Sonic. Wearing a red T-shirt, a dark blue very loose skinny jeans, showing off some of his boxers as well with black hightop sneakers.

Everybody loves their style. Love the way they talk. Love the way they walk.

...They have their own swag.

Making their way to their locker, Sonic spotted Amy, seeing her opening her locker. Sonic smiled.

"Yo man. I gotta go, I'll talk to you lata." Sonic said to Leo.

Leo made a curious face then turned to see Amy. Then faced Sonic, giving him a weird look.

"Oh no man. Amy again? You gotta be kiddin' me." Leo said.

Sonic just smirked at Leo then left towards Amy. Leo just rolled his eyes and left as well in a different direction.

Amy was just about to finish putting away her stuff until somebody came up behind her.

Amy turned but has taken back. Gasped by the height that Sonic had grown.

"Woah." Amy thought. "Wow! He had changed during summer."

"Hey Ames. Miss me?" Sonic asked, grinning.

"No." Amy said, flatly.

"Not even a little bit?" Sonic asked, pretending to be sad.

"Nope."

"Well I missed you. I can see that your hair has gotten longer. You look beautiful."

"I really don't care about your compliments. So shut your crap and leave me alone."

Sonic faked a gasped.

"Oh Ames. Why do you have to be so mean?" Sonic said, acting exaggerated.

"Cause your annoying!" Amy shouted at him.

Sonic chuckled.

"You look so cute when your angry."

Amy groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Sonic, why can't you just get the fuck away so she doesn't have to see your ugly ass face."

Amy and Sonic just turned to see who spoke.

It was Shadow. Shadow had changed as well. He has the same height as Sonic. Wearing a white T-shirt with a black leathered jacket. Also wearing a black very loose skinny jeans with black converse shoes. ...Oh yeah! Sexy!

Anyway, Sonic sneered at Shadow.

"What if I say no?" Sonic said with a little smirk.

"Then I'll bust your fucking lip." Shadow said, glaring at Sonic.

"Like that's going to happen-" Sonic said but shortly interrupted by Amy.

"Shadow!"

Amy ran up to him, giving him a big hug.

Sonic crossed his arms. He's pissed.

Shadow hugged back to Amy. Then looked at Sonic with a smirk on his face.

Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I'll see you later Amy." Sonic said, grinning. Amy, still not letting go of Shadow, glared at Sonic.

Sonic chuckled and left.

"Finally he's gone. Thanks to you." Amy said to Shadow.

"No problem."

Amy let go of Shadow.

"I see you have changed a lot during last summer. How was your summer anyway?" She asked.

"It was good. Speaking of the devil, I was thinking we should, you know, hang out. To catch up and stuff."

Amy smiled.

"Oh ok! Sure!" Amy said, excited.

"Great! Is today ok at 5pm after school to pick you up at your house?"

"Yeah! That's fine."

"Good. Well, see you later"

Shadow smiled and left.

~Lunch Time~

"I think it's a date!" Rouge shouted.

"Rouge, it might be just a friendly hangout." A very light brown bunny said.

A cute bunny by the name of Cream. Cream is one of Amy's best friend as well as Rouge. Her height is about 3 inches shorter than Amy. Wearing a sunny orange summer dress with straps, with white scandals.

"Yeah. I agree with Cream. Shadow said hangout, not date." Amy said.

Three of those girls are in the cafeteria, sitting in a small round table, fit for all of them. Talking about Shadow asking Amy to hangout after school.

"Oh no, no, no. He was just sayin' that. All he meant was a date. Come on! Its kinda obvious he likes you. You guys hanged out a lot." Said Rouge.

"Well...I don't know." Amy said.

"Don't worry, I'll help you out."

Amy made a unsure face but want Rouge to continue.

"I'll give you some advice. Don't worry, it works everytime.

Number #1: Look really nice and sexy. Don't worry, I'll help you with that.

Number #2: You got to have confidence! Don't be shy around him.

Number #3: Flirt with him, be seductive. Don't talk about school or jobs if he has one. It will stress them out. Guys don't want to talk about schools or jobs.

Number #4: Be a good listener. Most guys loves to talk about themselves.

Last but not least and my most favorite!

Number #5: When he drops you off at your house, kiss him! Don't be afraid to kiss him. Just work your magic!"

Amy thought about this. Not sure how will it turn out.

"Should I follow the advice?" Amy thought.

"Are you sure about this, Amy?" Cream asked.

Amy bit her bottom lip. Not sure what to do or think. Not sure if this plan will succeed or failed. But...should she try it out?

[End of Chapter]

Author's Note:

MiKniTeBlueMooN Speaking:

Hey! Sorry for the long update. Got school, you know? *sigh* But anyways, I worked really hard on this, and I hope you enjoy the story. Oh! And I will post the next chapter ASAP! Don't worry! =] Also I would like to thank to my reviewers. It really made my day! Thanks for the advice, Electric 'Elec' Shock! I add and fix some changes on chapter 1. Thank you so much! Well MiKniTeBlueMoon signing off! ^^

PS: Just to let you know, this is Shadow/Amy and Sonic/Amy. You never know which couple will have the happy ending. At the last chapter, the couple who has the happy ending, is my favorite couple of all couples! ^^ chao!

Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Rouge, and Cream copyright by SEGA!

Read & Review Please! 


	3. Chapter 3

I Love My Nerd

Chapter 3

"Oh my god! That dress looks cute on you! But I like-" Rouge said but was interrupted by Amy.

"No I'm not going to wear that dress." Amy said, rolling her eyes.

Amy and Rouge are both in Amy's room to get Amy ready for her "date" with Shadow. Rouge brought some nice, not fancy, dresses but most of them were revealing except the one that Amy has chosen. A very beautiful light pink summer dress that reaches above her knee, perfect for outing.

"Ok ok. But look at you!" Rouge shouted, happily.

Rouge went up to Amy and grabbed her ass. Amy startled.

"You got an ass! Also your not flat chested!" Rouge shouted.

Rouge is right. Amy always hides her body. She never realized that she had grown.

Amy stepped away from Rouge and smiled nervously.

"Heh, don't grab that." Amy said.

Rouge laughed.

"Sorry. It just that...I'm shocked. I mean, it's like your hiding your own beauty. Like a wallflower." Rouge replied.

Amy was silenced. Couldn't think of anything to reply to Rouge. Amy turned herself around to face the mirror.

Amy looked cute. Not sexy, not beautiful but cute. Nerdy cute. Amy never noticed that. She doesn't really care how she looked but maybe that needs to change.

"Ok! Time for your hair and make up!" Rouge yelled out.

Rouge brushed Amy's hair into a ponytail, neatly. Rouge put lip gloss on Amy's lips, making her lips shiny, pink and plump. Also put mascara on her eye lashes.

Done.

Amy is ready. She doesn't have to much make up and her hair is not out of place like before.

Suddenly the door bell rang.

Amy jumped slightly.

"Ahh! He's here!" Rouge yelled. "You go girl and work it!"

Rouge pushed Amy slightly, courageing her to get the door.

Amy frowned. She walked downstairs slowly. Each step she takes, the more nervous she gets.

'Ok Amy. You can do this.' Amy thought, finally arrived at the door. The bell rang again. Amy took a deep breath and opened the door.

There, standing outside in front of the door is The Shadow the Hedgehog. Wearing the same clothing from school. Shadow's eyes were slightly widen. Shadow looked at Amy head to toe.

"Woah...wow..." Shadow said, still in shock.

Amy flustered. Her cheeks are red as a tomato.

'Ooh this is so embarrassing!' Amy thought again.

"Oh...you ready to go...?" Amy asked.

"Huh! Oh right. Lets go." Shadow replied, with a sweet smile but something in that sweet smile, there is something wrong with it. No. It's his eyes. His eyes seem upset. Amy could tell. But Amy found out that Shadow has started walking. Amy closed the door behind her and jogged after him to catch up.

They both went to a ice cream shop, called Yum! Yum!, that they always hang out before summer. They went up to the cashier to get their orders. Behind the cashier, was a sexy blond mongoose who is wearing a uniform which is a white collar shirt with black slacks. Poppin' her bubble gum while they approach her.

"Hello. Welcome to Yum! Yum! What do you like to order?" The mongoose said while smiling at Shadow. Winking at him. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. I would like vanilla dip chocolate." Shadow said.

"And you?" The mongoose said, dully. The mongoose glared at Amy.

Amy raised an eye brow.

"Um I would like a strawberry cone."

After they got their ice creams, they sat down at a empty table.

"So how was your summer?" Shadow asked.

"It went very well." Amy said, quickly. "I went to this museum of the civilizations from years ago of 4000 BC. It was really showed good primary and secondary sources of evidence of what's really going on in the past. Mhm! Also I went to research about science. Have you ever heard a person named Gregor Mendel? Gregor Mendel is a man who wanted to become a science teacher. He wanted to find out how colors, shapes, and heights of offspring pea plants are related to human plants. He studied math and plant breeding for many years. Later on, he understand how plant seeds were made. Interst-" Amy paused. She was talking WAY too fast and too much that Shadow put on a confused face.

'Oh my fuckin' god! I was talking way too much! Aww! And I'm talking about stuff that are soo fuckin' lame! He probably thinks that I'm lame! Mother fucker! Why do I have to be so nervous!' Amy shouting at herself in her head.

Amy calmed herself down.

'Ok. Remember what Rouge said.'

FlashBack -

"Number #2: You got to have confidence! Don't be shy around him."

End of FlashBack -

'Ok.' Amy thought.

"I mean my summer was really good. I just usually stay home." I said calmly and said it slowly.

Shadow looked at her weirdly.

"...Heh okkk..." Shadow said.

'Great. Just great. Now he thinks I'm weird.' Amy thought again.

FlashBack -

"Number #3: flirt with him, be seductive." Rouge said.

End of FlashBack -

'...uhh I'm going to pass that.'

FlashBack -

"Number #4: Be a good listener. Most guys loves to talk about themselves." Rouge said.

End of FlashBack -

'Ok. That should be easy.'

Before Amy could speak, she noticed that her ice cream is melting. She took a quick licks on her ice cream.

"So how was your summer?" Amy asked.

"Oh. It was great-" Shadow said but Amy didn't paid attention.

Amy was daydreaming.

'Wow he looks so handsome today. *Sigh* His voice is like an angel, calling me from heaven. His eyes are so pretty. Eyes just like ruby. I wonder what he thinks of me?-' Amy's thoughts have been interrupted by Shadow.

"What do you think Amy?" Shadow asked.

Amy blinked twice.

"Um...yeah?"

"Yeah I think so too that I should join the football team." Shadow said, smiling.

Amy sighed of relief and smiled back.

'Wow heh guess I'm not a good listener heh'

Amy and Shadow were talking and laughing at some jokes until they were silence and continued eating their ice creams.

While eating their ice creams, Amy noticed that Shadow was looking out at the window next to them. His eyes were full of sadness and guilt.

'I window what's bothering him? Hmm.'

They both still were silence. Not talking at all. That bothered Amy a lot.

'Its weird. I mean we used to talk all the time with no silence between us at all.'

"Shadow, you ok?" Amy asked.

"Uh yeah, I'm good."

Amy raised an eye brow.

"Oh ok."

After the "date", it was now 8pm. Shadow was taking Amy home. They were silent on their way there. Amy felt uncomfortable.

'Come on! Say something, you idiot!' Amy screamed at herself in thought.

But nothing came out of Amy's mouth. She couldn't think of any topic to talk about.

Suddenly, Amy just remembered what Rouge's last advice.

FlashBack -

"Number #5: When he drops you off at your house, kiss him! Don't be afraid to kiss him, just work your magic!" Rouge said, in a cheerful tone.

End of FlashBack -

Amy blushed madly.

'Oh hell no! No! I'm not ready for that! Not now!"

Amy looked up at Shadow on her right side. Staring at Shadow's lips. Amy bit her own lip.

Amy groaned quietly.

'What, if I misunderstood? What if this isn't really a date? Yeah... this is just a hang out. But man! I really do want to kiss those nice soft looking lips-' Amy's thoughts has been interrupted by Shadow.

"We're here." Shadow said.

Amy looked around her srroundings, realizing that they are at Amy's front porch.

"Oh! Well...thanks for taking me out. I had fun." Amy said.

"So did I." Shadow said.

The two were standing in front of each other. Eyes contact. Rudy eyes to jade green. Staring deep into their souls. Well that's what Amy was doing.

Shadow turned away from Amy.

"Well Amy, its nice seeing you again. See you tomorrow in school. Bye." Shadow said, about to leave.

Amy started to panic. Her eyes are wide as plates. Amy tried to speak up but nothing.

"Uh...wait!" Amy finally spoke up.

Shadow turned to Amy.

"Yeah?" Shadow replied.

Amy paused. Staring at his eyes again. Then Amy ran up to him and kissed him. Feeling his warm soft lips to Amy's. Amy could taste the vanilla dip chocolate ice cream from his lips.

Shadow was in shocked. He did not expect this to happen.

Amy quickly pulled away. Staring at Shadow, shockingly. Same as Shadow.

"I-I'm sorry!"

Before Shadow could response to the, Amy ran inside her house and shut the door behind her, leaving Shadow outside, speechless.

Amy slid down with her back on the door til her bottom reached to her floor.

Crying.

"God damn it! I'm such a fuckin' idiot! Now he won't ever talk to me again!" Amy yelled at herself.

Amy was so furious at herself that she feels like she wants to pull her hair out. Wanted to bang her head into a wall.

Amy walked upstairs in sadness. Crying her eyes out, waiting for her tears to run out. She entered her room, not feeling like changing. Jumps on to her bed, sobbing on to her pillows.

Then Amy heard a knock from her balcony. Amy was curious and looked at her balcony.

'Who the fuck?' Amy thought.

Amy got out of her bed to check the balcony. She opened her balcony door to see Sonic standing there in front of her.

"Hey." Sonic said to Amy. Sonic noticed the tear stains on her cheeks. Sonic frowned.

"What do you want Sonic?" Amy said, bitterly.

"I just want to check on you and it seems to me that your upset."

"Why do you care?"

"Oh come on Ames. I'm trying to help out but stubbornly, you're trying to push me away!"

"...just go away..." Amy was about to close the balcony door but Sonic stopped it.

"Please. Tell me what's wrong." Sonic pleaded. For the first time, Amy noticed that Sonic's bright emerald eyes are very attracting to Amy that Amy couldn't look away.

"I...I...k-kissed Shadow..."

[End of Chapter 3]

Author's Note:

MiKniTeBlueMooN Speaking:

Hey! I am so sorry for not updating a new chapter for a month. I was so busy with school, studying, and etc. You know how it is. So I already started the next new chapter so it will be update it soon. So I really hope you this chapter. I'm not sure if this is good but I do NEED your opinions. Also if I made any mistakes or needed something to add, please let me know. =] Also if you have any ideas for this story, I'll be gladly check out your ideas if you want to share ideas. Well...enjoy the story! =D

Sonic, Shadow, Amy, and Rouge copyright by SEGAA!

Read & Review Please! =3 


	4. Chapter 4

I Love My Nerd

Chapter 4

Sonic's eye were wide as ever.

"W-what?" Sonic asked.

Sonic's heart just stopped. He was full of shock, but tried not to show it. Not only that he's shocked, but he's also furiest.

'What! Why? Damn him Shadow! What does Amy seein him? I mean seriously! He's not always nice! Ugh! Fuck you! Shadow!' Sonic shouted in his thoughts.

"I k-kissed Shadow." Amy stuttered, sobbing again. "And I don't know if he'll talk to me again. He's the only person who understands me. The only person who's always there for me. And now...I might lose him. He'll feel uncomfortable to be around me. Feel bad for me for him not liking me back. W-what should I do? He's all I have."

Sonic felt bad and felt really upset.

Sonic loves Amy ever since they met for the first time, but obviously didn't show it. He just doesn't want his friends laughin' at him and lose his "coolness", but ever since 8th grade, he didn't care about that anymore.

'Why the fuck am I tellin' him this? Why...maybe I just need somebody to talk to, I mean I am a loner, but...why him...?' Amy thought.

Amy can feel Sonic's arms around Amy, giving her a warm, sweet hug.

Amy stopped sobbing.

"Everything is going to be ok." Sonic said.

"No. Everything's not going to be ok." Amy muffled, burying her face on to Sonic's chest.

"Yes it is. You know why?...Because you have people there for you. If Shadow is not going to be there for you or turns you down,...who cares. It's his lost. Your friends and family will be right there, beside you. Even me. I mean you'll probably find a better guy than him, maybe."

Amy looked up at Sonic to see his face. Amy stared at Sonic's eyes. Amy can see honesty in Sonic's beautiful bright eyes.

"Ok. Who are you and what happened to Sonic?" Amy said, raised an eye brow.

Sonic chuckled.

"People can change." Sonic said.

"Yeah for a reason. You can't just change all of a sudden. Why did you change?"

"Lets just say that I was stupid in the past."

"You sure was dim-witted."

Sonic chuckled again.

"Yeah..."

They both stared each other for a moment til Amy realized that they are still hugging. Amy let go of Sonic and took a few steps back. Though, Amy had this feeling of upset deep inside just right after her action of letting go of Sonic, but she pushed it aside that feeling.

"Well...I guess I'm heading for bed now." Amy said.

"Oh ok. Well goodnight. See you in school tomorrow." Sonic replied.

"Goodnight."

Amy was about to close the balcony door, but stopped by a voice from Sonic.

"Oh! Amy? You look very beautiful today." Sonic said, with a grin on his face. He winked at Amy and was gone by a second.

Amy just realized that she's still wearing the pink summer dress. Amy can feel her cheeks getting hot. Amy went inside, closing her balcony door.

Amy sighed and change into her pjs. Amy went back to bed, which is a white cover sheet and a thick purple blanket over herself.

'Well...atleast I feel a little better than before. Now all I can do is get a great slumber."

Amy fell right to sleep and hope everything's okay between Amy and Shadow.

The next morning...

The sun has rise, lighting up in Amy's room.

Amy, still asleep like a baby, but has woken from the door. The door slammed opened so loudly, that Amy fell off the bed.

Amy looked up to see who slammed the door open, which is Jamie, standing next to the door, smiling.

"Good morning!" Jamie shouted.

Amy groaned and slammed her face to the white carpet she fell on.

"Mommy has a surprise for us and wants us to be downstairs in five minutes."

Amy left up her face.

"Ok. I'll be down."

Jamie smiled and left, slamming the door closed.

Amy stood up, grabbed her glasses, and start getting ready to dress up. Amy put on a white collar shirt with a navy blue vest shirt over it. Then puts on a navy blue school skirt that went right below her knees. Before she leaves, she puts her hair into a ponytail again, and left.

Amy went downstairs, went to the kitchen to see her mother, May, and Jamie there.

"Hey. Where's dad?' Amy asked, seeing that her father is not here in the kitchen.

"He left early to work, dear. We are going over to Alicia's house and have breakfast there before you go to school. It's going to be so much fun!" May said, with a great smile on her face.

Amy's eyes are full of shock. Her mouth is slightly open, making a gap.

'At Shadow and Sonic's house? Noooooooooo!' Amy thought.

At Shadow and Sonic's door step...

May, Jamie, and Amy are at their door and knocked on the door.

Amy began to nervous. She can feel her sweat droplets on her forehead. Amy knows it's a bad idea to come, but she has to do this. She has to confront Shadow and tell him how she feels. If she gets turn down, then that's Shadow's lost, like Sonic said.

Amy took a deep breath to calm herself and waited for the door to be opened.

The door has opened to reveal a beautiful light blue female hedgehog, which is Alicia. Smiling on her face, full of happiness.

"Hi! Come on in." Alicia said, opening the door wide for them to come in. May walked in first, giving Alicia a warm hug. Alicia hugged back. Both Jamie and Amy came in, hugged Alicia as well.

They all went to the kitchen. Amy and Jamie sat down at the table while Alicia start cooking for breakfast. May offered to help.

"Stop bouncing, you dim-witt." Amy said to Jamie.

"I can't! I'm so excited to see Sonic!" Jamie said, excitedly.

"If your that excited, why don't one of you wake him up?" Alicia said, smiling at both of them.

"I'll go up!" Jamie shouted.

"Oh no you don't, Jamie." May said."You might break his door like you did to Amy's. Amy, why don't you wake Sonic up?" May asked.

"Aww fine..." Amy whined.

Amy's mother was right.

Jamie always bust Amy's door and sometimes other doors, but we all know that he will bust Sonic's door. About two weeks ago, Jamie busted Amy's door so hard that the door broke into pieces. At least the door was fixed but Amy's father wasn't happy about paying for another god damn door.

Before Amy got up, she turned to Alicia.

"Is Shadow here?" Amy asked.

"No. He left about 15 minutes ago to take a walk before going to school. You'll see him there." Alicia replied.

"Oh ok."

Amy got up from her chair and left the kitchen.

Amy felt relief that Shadow wasn't here. It will give her some time to think how she will tell her feelings to Shadow.

Amy went up the stairs, looked around til she saw a door that has Sonic's name on it in graffiti in red and blue.

'Typical' Amy thought.

Amy confront the door and knocked.

No answer.

Knocks again.

...Still no answer.

Amy sighed.

She opened the door slightly and peeked inside.

Sonic's room was kinda messy. Some of his clothes are lying on his white clean carpet. A desk at the corner of the room, full of papers of Sonic's sketching, which is graffiti and funny cartoons. A flat screen tv hang on the wall in front of the bed. Two electric guitars hanging on his dark blue walls. Below the guitars was Sonic's bed. There is a long lump under the covers.

Amy came into the room, walking towards his bed. Amy can hear Sonic snoring.

'Ugh. He snores.' Amy thought.

Amy shook, hopefully, Sonic's head.

"Wake up." Amy said.

Sonic moved slightly, but still hasn't woken up yet, continue snoring. Amy continued.

"Wake up." Amy said again, but a bit louder.

Still nothing.

Amy started to get annoyed by this.

"GET UP!" Amy shouted.

Sonic jumped, but stays in his place and groaned. He took down the covers away from his head. Rubbing his eyes cutely. Sonic looked up to Amy. Sonic smiled.

"Am I in heaven? Cause I see a beautiful angel in front of me."

Amy rolled her eyes, but smiled a bit.

"No. Your mom invited my family and me for breakfast so get up." Amy replied.

"Aren't you bossy?" Sonic said with a smirk.

Sonic took the blanket off of him but Amy's eyes are wide. Sonic is now only wearing a loose gray sweatpants below his waist, showing off his boxers. He's not wearing a shirt, showing off his six packs on his abs.

Amy can feel her face hot. Sonic looked at her face, noticing that Amy was blushing. Sonic grinned.

"Hey. Are you ok?" Sonic said.

"U-um y-yeah! I'm fine!" Amy stuttered while taking a step back.

"Are you sure? Seems to me you have a fever."

"N-no! I'm sure! I'm ok..."

Sonic raised an eye brow, still grinning. He stood up and walked up to Amy. Amy can feel Sonic's warm hand on her forehead.

"Hmm..."

'This is so embarrassing! I wish I could slap that smirk off his face!' Amy thought, angrily.

"Yeah...probably that your blushing."

"N-no I'm not!" Amy shouted.

Amy began to blush even redder.

"Seems to me you are, but don't worry. I like it when you blush." Sonic said, flirtatiously. Coming closer to Amy when she stepped back.

"I-I'm not blushing! And stop coming closer to me, your invading my personal space!" Amy yelled at him.

Sonic continually walking towards her and she continually stepped back til her back touch the wall.

"Heh so cute." Sonic chuckled.

Sonic pressed Amy against the wall with his hands each side of Amy's head. Sonic's face is so close to Amy's that she can feel his breath on her face.

Amy has never been this close to any guy before and that made her nervous.

'Oh...my...god! H-his breath is so absorbing. What the fuck! No! I shouldn't think that, but damn! What a two face! First, he was so nice and sweet last night, but NOW!...hmm...maybe he has a Dissociative Identity disorder...nahhh I'm being silly.' Amy said in her thoughts.

(Dissociative Identity disorder- A split personalities disorder)

Amy became nervous when she noticed that Sonic's face is coming closer to her's. Amy's and Sonic's lips are about millimeters apart. Amy then felt Sonic's bottom lip touching her's but stopped immediately by the sound of Sonic's mom's voice from downstairs.

"Sonic!Amy! Breakfast is ready!" She yelled.

Amy and Sonic turned their heads towards the voice simultaneously. Amy pushed Sonic and marched right out of the room.

Sonic followed behind. Amy can feel Sonic's grin from the back of her head.

'Ugh! Wipe that stupid grin off your face!' Amy thought.

Sonic and Amy arrived in the kitchen, grabbed a chair from the table and sat down next to each other. Everybody is at the table and ready to devour the food on the table.

"Yay! Sonic's here! Sonic's here! Now lets eat!" Jamie cheerfully shouted.

They all started eating. From the corner of Amy's eyes, she can see Sonic, who is now grinning at her and couldn't stop staring at her. Amy send a cold glare to Sonic, which made him turned back to his food.

"So Sonic, how's your sleep?" Alicia asked.

"I slept great. I dreamt a beautiful angel." Sonic replied, smirking.

Amy groaned.

'I can tell today's not going to be my day.'

But that's what Amy thought...

~Later in school~

Amy was in the halls, looking for Shadow. Amy started to think that Shadow's avoiding her.

Amy sighed heavily.

'Where the fuck is he?' Amy thought.

Amy then turned to a corner of the hallways and finally saw Shadow, walking with his friends.

Amy immediately felt nervous.

'Ok Amy. You can do this!'

When Amy confront Shadow, Shadow and his friends stops. Amy noticed that all Shadow's friends were grinning at her. Amy raised an eye brow. She turned to Shadow, who has a frown look on his face.

"Um can I speak with you Shadow?...Alone."

Shadow's friends left Shadow.

"Remember the deal Shadow!" One of his friends shouted.

'Deal? What deal?' Amy questioned herself.

Shadow glared at his friends then turned back to Amy.

"H-hey Amy." Shadow stuttered.

"Hey. Um I want...to talk about what happened yesterday."

"Oh! Ok...shoot."

"Um well I'm sorry what happened of that event yesterday. You know."

Shadow can see that Amy started to blush. Shadow slightly shift his hip, uncomfortably.

"Yeah?" Shadow said, waiting for Amy to continue.

"And why I'm here is that well...we've known each other for like 8 years, 6 months, 4 days, 12 hours, and-" Amy said, but stopped by a chuckle from Shadow.

"Sorry, continue." Shadow replied.

Amy blushed.

"Well all I'm saying is that, I have gained some feelings for you for the past years. I like you. I mean, a lot. And...I-I was w-wondering...if...you feel the...s-same way."

Amy is now fluster. She doesn't know if she should run away or not. She started to panic.

Amy could tell that Shadow is hesitating. Shadow's in a deep thought.

Amy started to get impatient and Shadow noticed it.

"Um...y-yeah. I-I...feel the same way." Shadow finally replied.

Amy was shocked.

"R-really!"

"Heh, yeah."

Shadow smiled slightly. Amy smiled widely. She ran up to Shadow and hugged him.

"Do you know how happy I am to hear that?" Amy said.

Shadow's face is now the look of regretful. Trying not to show his face to Amy while hugging her.

"Oh no. What have I done? This is a bad idea.' Shadow thought.

[End of Chapter 4]

Author's Note:

MiKniTeBlueMooN Speaking:

Hey! Sorry that I haven't posted a new chapter for while. I was really busy...  
and I was kinda lazy x]. Sorry my bad! Though I will post the next chapter very soon.  
I know I say that a lot, but I WILL, JUST BARE WITH ME! xP NOW...please enjoy the story. =] Also thank you so much for the reviews. If any grammar mistakes,  
or any good ideas for this story, please let me know and I would be greatful.

Sonic, Shadow, and Amy copyright by SEGAA!

PS: Happy late Christmas and have a happy New Year!

READ & REVIEW PLEASE! =3


	5. Chapter 5

I Love My Nerd

Chapter 5

'Ugh! This is mad boring! I just want to die in a hole or something!' Leo thought while combing his short yellow spiky hair back with his hand. Leo squirm on his desk during English class. Putting his elbow on the desk and put his chin on his palm of his hand in boredom.

"Can this get anything more boring." Leo murmured.

"Tell me about it. I just want shoot that mother fucking teacher so I can have some peace." Somebody said next to Leo.

Leo looked beside him to see who spoke to him. Knuckles, a red echidna who's wearing a white t-shirt with green skinny cargo. Leo chuckled.

"You won't have any peace if you shoot that mother fucker. There will be too much commotion and then the Po-Po (police) will take your ass to jail." Leo said, grinning.

"Whatever, man. I just can't wait to get out of this class. I got to hear more about this rumor from Shadow to see if this shit is true."

"...What rumor?"

"What? You didn't know? Wow, you mad late." Knuckles said, chuckling and grinning at Leo. It made Leo impatient.

"Spill it, bitch."

"Alright, alright. Calm your fuckin' self. Well, I heard that Shadow is now dating with Amy. I don't know if he's on drugs or he's just plain crazy to date some chick like Amy."

Leo's eyes are wide. He would have never thought that Shadow would date somebody that is a geek like Amy.

"You got to be shitting?" Leo ask, surprisingly.

"Nope. No lie. Well, at least I don't think it's a lie."

"Huh...wow...damn..."

The bell finally rang that English class is now over. Leo grabbed his stuff and left the classroom. While walking through the halls, passing through students, he was thinking about this whole thing with Amy and Shadow. Then an evil idea came to his mind. He knows that Sonic was mostly distracted by Amy. Leo wants to use this opportunity to tell Sonic about this and maybe, just maybe, he will leave Amy alone and won't be distracted by her ever again!

Leo grinned, evilly. He walked faster so he can find Sonic. When Leo went around the corner of the hall, he bumped into someone.

"Ouch, Leo! Watch where you are going." Somebody said.

Leo looked up to see who he bumped into and who spoke to him. It was Sonic who was now rubbing his shoulders where he got hurt from the impact from Leo.

"Oh, sorry man." Leo apologized.

"Its ok. What's with the rush? You were walking pretty fast there." Sonic questioned him.

"Well, I was looking for you, actually. There's this rumor about-" Leo started, but was interrupted by Sonic.

"If it's a fucking rumor, I don't want to hear the bullshit of lies. So don't bother wasting your breathe."

"Nah! You got to hear this! It's about Amy."

"...What about her?"

Now Leo got Sonic's attention. Sonic got very curious. I mean, not a lot of people really care or talk about Amy at all. She doesn't really stand out that much. It's kinda strange that people are now making rumors about her.

"Well if you must know, your twin brother Shadow, is now dating Amy."

Sonic frozen. His whole world suddenly stop turning. He couldn't believe this! There's no way that Amy is dating with Shadow! This can't be happening!

"No...t-that's a lie..." Sonic stuttered.

"Look, Sonic. You have to face it. Amy loves Shadow. You can't get into their business. Just let her go." Leo said, with a hint of evil in his tone. Leo is defiantly grinning evily on the inside.

"But...I love her..." Sonic whispered. His ears went flat and his face frowned.

There was a very long pause. Leo could tell that Sonic is feeling awkward. Leo is pissed!

'Oh hell no! Sonic, you fucking idiot. I knew it. I shouldn't let him get near Amy. That bitch.' Leo thought, angrily.

"You got to let her go, man. You want Amy to be happy, right?" Leo asked.

"Y-yeah, but-"

"Then, let Amy be happy." Leo said, strictly. "Don't you care for Amy's happiness? Cause I do. I mean, if I were you, I wouldn't just take Shadow away from Amy just because I "love" her. Take my advice and just leave her alone."

Sonic frowned, but changed his face expression to suspicious. He really doesn't know if he should believe this. Leo never cared about Amy's happiness and all. So why did Leo care? Sonic stared at Leo for a minute. Sonic turned to leave, but paused.

"I'm going to find out myself." Sonic responded.

He left to find Amy, leaving Leo behind who's now smirking.

'Perfect...' Leo thought and left as well in a different direction from Sonic.

Later at night at Amy's house...

Amy started washing the dishes, after eating dinner with her family. She has a big smile on her face. She couldn't stop thinking about Shadow after what happened today. That event kept repeating over and over in her head. She just couldn't help it, Shadow is her first boyfriend.

Yes...Shadow is now Amy's boyfriend...and it's her first! Finally Amy has a boyfriend. Her life now won't be boring because she will now experience of romance in her life. Amy couldn't wait to see him again.

Amy hurried herself to finish washing the dishes so she can take a shower then go to bed.

Amy finished washing the dishes and went straight to the shower. She entered the bathroom and took all her clothes off to the dirty laundry basket. Took her glasses off and left it on the corner of the sink. She entered the shower and relaxation sets in.

After the shower, Amy got out of the tub. She grabbed a towel from the towel rack wrapping it around her slim body. She left the bathroom and went straight to her room without any of her family seeing her half nude.

By the time she entered her room and closed the door behind her, she flicked on the lights since it was dark, but it seems that she's not alone. Amy screamed very loudly when she saw a blue hedgehog in her room. The blue hedgehog screamed as well, who got scared as well from Amy's sudden scream. Then they both stopped when they heard loud footsteps coming towards Amy's room. The door opened, but immediately Amy closed the door.

"Amy! Are you ok? What happened!" It was Amy's father who spoke.

"Uh! It's nothing! Just saw a bug! Don't worry, Dad!" Amy shouted to his dad, who's from the other side of the door.

"Are you sure? I swear I heard two people screaming."

"No! It's only j-just me."

"May I come in to make sure?"

"No! Um...I'm n-naked, I just got o-out of the s-shower. Don't worry. I'm fine."

"Oh...alright. Please don't scare me like that."

Amy could hear her father leaving by his footsteps. Amy turned around to see Sonic who's now flushed that his face now looks like a tomato. His emerald eyes looked at the other direction. Amy is obviously is not please with his sudden arrival in her room.

"Why are you here?" Amy said, angrily. Narrowing her eyes at him.

"I j-just want to t-talk to you." Sonic stuttered.

Why the fuck does Sonic want to talk now in such a bad timing? He shouldn't be in Amy's room all of a sudden. I mean, it's very rude, don't you think? And what does Sonic wants to talk about? It better be not something silly!

Amy sighed.

"Ugh! Just get out so I can change." Amy demanded.

"Ok...Oh and you might want to cover more of your...uh..."

Amy became confused. She looked down at herself and saw that her towel is almost falling that it showed some of her cleavage. Lucky it didn't show the whole thing, but it doesn't stop her from gasping. She gasped and immediately covered her self.

"GET OUT!" Amy shouted, Sonic ran out to the balcony and closed the balcony door behind him. Amy closed the curtains so Sonic won't look through. Amy raced to her closet to change.

With Sonic...

Sonic was now siting at the railing of the balcony, waiting for Amy to finish dressing up. Sonic couldn't get the image out of his head when he saw Amy there. Amy looked so beautiful with her pink bubble gum long hair down, beautiful jade eyes that sparkles without her glasses.

Sonic sighed.

Wondering what Amy sees in Shadow. Well he's handsome, always there for Amy, he's nice to Amy, he doesn't care about her look, always hangout with her, and such. Now that Sonic thought about it, maybe he doesn't deserve to be with Amy. Maybe Shadow is perfect for Amy.

Several minutes later, the balcony was opened to reveal Amy who's now wearing pjs, a low pony tail, and her glasses are back on. Sonic sighed. He still thinks Amy still beautiful. Amy gave him strict look. She crossed her arms across her chest, shifting her weight to the side.

"So...What do you want?" Amy asked, annoyed.

"Um...Ok...How can I say this?" Sonic asked, mostly to himself

Amy got impatient. She can't wait this long, she has to go to bed. She needs her 8 hours of good night sleep. If he's not going to say anything in 5 seconds, she will shut the door closed in his face and go straight to bed without any regrets or hesitation.

5...4...3...2

"Ok...A-Are you...d-dating with Shadow?" Sonic finally spoke.

Amy froze. How the hell did Sonic know? Was he spying on them? Did anybody spy on them and told Sonic about it?

Amy shook her head. No. It doesn't matter if Sonic knows or not. It's none of his business. This is between her and Shadow. Not Sonic. Sonic should leave her alone and mind his own business.

"Yeah. So, is that a problem?" Amy said with an attitude, but it doesn't feel right. Amy started feel something, well, something upsetting, sadness, but something deeper. Guilt? Probably. But...why?

Sonic has a shock look on his face and that made Amy feel more guilty. Sonic looked to the ground of the balcony and his ears are flat.

"Uh...Actually, yes. Y-yes it is a problem." Sonic stuttered.

"Then why is it a problem for you? Hmm? I mean, you shouldn't ask me these kinds of question when your not even involved. This is none of your business, Sonic. Also this shouldn't be a problem for you. Me and Shadow are dating. So what. I don't see anything wrong with that. Now all of a sudden, you came to my room so rudely just to tell me that you have a problem with that? Why?"

Sonic started to get nervous. He shifted his feet, nervously, trying to figure out how to respond to that.

"Look, Amy. It's just that...Shadow is not the right guy for you! He's a dickhead! A passive aggressor! A very cruel person! He doesn't deserve you! Shadow never mention about him having interest in you! Look, I really care about you and I-"

"Stop!" Amy interrupted him.

Amy had enough. She shouldn't let Sonic talk about Shadow that way. It made her furious. And Sonic caring! What the fuck? Since when did Sonic even care? That made Amy even more furious. She gave him a death glare that made him flinched a little. Sonic never received a death glare from Amy. Never.

"You shouldn't say things like that! He doesn't act like that towards me. You guys may be brothers and all, but you don't know him like that. And since when do you care! That is so unlike you." Amy said.

Sonic couldn't take it anymore. He has to tell her. He has to her how he feels about. Sonic wants Amy. Sonic needs Amy. He can not give up on Amy. NO! He really can not. He wants Amy all for himself. Not to Shadow or anybody else! Yes, it sounds selfish and greedy, but he couldn't help himself. He really loves her from the moment he first saw her, it's just that Leo is blocking in his way, but no more! Sonic couldn't just let her go. Not without telling her how he feels!

"But Amy! I do care about you. Yes, at times I was being a jerk and an asshole to you from before, but please! You shouldn't date Shadow. I-I...need you, Amy." Sonic whisper at the end, but Amy heard it and it surprised her.

"What the fuck? You just lost your mind. I think you should go home, Sonic."

"No! I don't care what happens, but I'm going to tell you this now. I want you. I need you, Amy. I want to be with you. I cant stop thinking about you. Your the most beautiful girl that I ever seen and I don't care what people thinks of you because your beautiful to me. I-"

"STOP! Your lying!" Amy shouted. Amy could feel her face hot, obviously blushing, but she couldn't help, but think that Sonic might be lying. For what though? She doesn't know, it's just that nobody spoke to her that way before. Nobody.

"I'm not lying! Just listen! I don't care if your dating with Shadow because I'm not giving up on you. I'm not letting you go because you with dating with Shadow REALLY killing me here. But it doesn't matter because I won't let you go with Shadow, not without a fight and nothing is going to stop me." Sonic finally took a breath after holding it in for so long. He couldn't fight the blush that appeared on his cheeks. He suddenly got nervous again and wanting to hear so badly of what's Amy's response to that.

Amy could feel tears coming up to her eyes. Her lips started to tremble. She felt speechless, thought she wanted to say something. Anything! But what? What is she suppose to say to that now?

There was a long pause until...

"W-why?...Why do you want to fight for me?" Amy finally responded.

Another long pause.

"Because...I love you."

(End of Chapter 5)

MiKniTeBlueMooN: Well...I got to say that I'm ashamed of myself. I finally posted a chapter, but I should be ashamed of myself for the long update. I had so much of lack of confidence that I thought that this writing style and the story is not good enough for me to continue writing it. Also I ran out of ideas to write, BUT I got a major boost from my reviews that I read. Especially from. Thank you very much. Your right. I can't just drop this. I should finish what I started. After I said that to myself, so many ideas came to my mind and finally know how to continue and end this story. I really hope you like this. I worked really hard on this and I understand if you don't want to read this story cause I'm taking too much time. That's ok. I understand, but you have to understand that I'm not the only one who takes forever as well and its not best to rush someone to write a chapter. If you rush it, it won't be good. THOUGH, it's not right for me to just give up on a story or take 7 months or more to figure out what I should write for the next chapter. I mean, it shouldn't take that long for me to figure out! So I will try my hardest to keep updating as soon as possible!

Thank you...


	6. Chapter 6

I Love My Nerd

Chapter 6

"I love you, Amy."

Amy's heart suddenly just stopped for a moment. She kept on staring at Sonic with wide eyes. She doesn't understand anymore. How could a guy like Sonic like a girl like Amy. Aren't guys like him are suppose to be cocky, rude, disrespect, pissed off, and annoyed by girls like her? Guess she's clueless about how guys show affection to another.

'No! I won't believe this. This has to be a lie. What if he wants to do this just to torture me! Maybe that's it! Maybe he wants me to break up with Shadow, just to make me miserable!'

Amy puts on a glare towards Sonic. Sonic flinched.

"I'm sorry, but you must leave."

Amy tried to close the balcony door, but Sonic's foot went between the door, unable to close it.

"No! Amy, please. Why are you pushing me away?" Sonic asked, sadly.

"Because I don't love you! Now get out." Amy strictly said, giving Sonic a sneer look.

"No."

"Get out!" Amy screamed at him.

Sonic couldn't take it anymore. Hearing Amy shouting at him. Demanding him to get out just hurts his poor heart so much. He pushed the balcony door open and grabbed and pulling Amy to the balcony with him, making her tripped on her feet and land her head on Sonic's chest. Amy tried to push herself off of Sonic, but it seems that Sonic is holding around Amy tightly, Sonic not letting Amy go.

"Sonic, let go!" Amy shouted.

Sonic ignored her request, instead he cupped Amy's cheeks and kissed her sweet tasty pink lips. Though Amy pulled away quickly, trying strugglingly push Sonic, but it's useless. Sonic is too strong, but she won't give up.

Sonic kissed her lips again, but forcefully. Amy tried so hard to remove his lips and arms. She lost so much energy and gave up. Though, she is waiting him to let go. She's not going to kiss back. If she won't kiss back, then maybe Sonic will get the message that he shouldn't waste his time kissing me. But it seems kinda hard not to kiss him back since his lips seems to be very addicting and tasty. She tried very hard to resist it, but failing.

Slowly, very slowly, Amy started to respond to the kiss. Sonic noticed the respond and smiled a little while lip locking. Sonic, using his thumb to caress Amy's soft cheeks while he was nibbling on her bottle lip. Amy's hand absentmindedly grabbed on to his red shirt, grasping it very tightly.

They have been lip locking for while now until Amy felt a strange wet tongue coming across on her bottom lip. She snapped back to reality! She forced her self back away from Sonic's lips and pushed him off to get some distances from each other. Amy looked at Sonic in disbelief, blushing really hard and Sonic who is now surprised from the sudden push. Amy couldn't believe that she actually kissed! Isn't she suppose to be with Shadow? Man...she messed up big time!

Amy ran inside her room from the balcony quickly. She shut the door and locked it. She turned herself around, back against the balcony door, sliding down till her ass was on her rug. She grabbed her knees up to her chest and her forehead on top of knees, quietly sobbing.

'I'm such an idiot...'

**At Sonic and Shadow's House**

Shadow was in the living room, sitting on the couch while playing video games, Call of Duty 69 on his PS3 on his flat screen tv. He stared at the tv in boredom while he was shooting at everyone in the game.

"Headshot!" The tv said.

"Hn." Shadow said.

Then a front door has opened to reveal Sonic coming into the house. Shadow looked at Sonic when Sonic entered the living room with a sad expression on his face.

Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Who fucked your face?" Shadow asked.

"Shut up! It's none of your business!" Sonic shouted.

"...Whatever...it's not like I care.."

"Then why bother asking...bitch.."

"Hn."

Sonic sat at the other end of the big comfy tan couch, away from Shadow. Sonic sighed in exhausted. He turned his gaze to Shadow, who was still playing the video game. He stared at him real hard, trying so hard to make lasers out of his eyes to burn Shadow's head. Shadow can feel his stare and decided pause the game and look at Sonic to see what the fuck is up with him.

"...May I help you, Sonic? It seems to me that something is bothering you, which involves with me since your fucking staring at me. So tell me, Sonic...what the fuck is your problem? Hm?" Shadow said, very plain and in boredom.

There was silence moment until finally Sonic responded.

"...Since when did you like Amy?" Sonic firmly said.

"Get your nose out of my ass and bother somebody else's business."

"Answer the god damn fucking ass question!"

"Why the fuck you care, stupid ass!"

"I'm just curious, ok! Now answer."

Shadow's face becomes red in frustration. He comb his black and red furry hair back with his hand.

"I like her, ok! There! I hope that answer your stupid ass question." Shadow said, very annoyed by Sonic with his non-stop questions.

"No...that didn't answer my question because I know your fucking lying, now stop being such a pussy and give me the real answer!"

"Come on! Just fuck off!"

"Look, I know your lying. You don't deserve to be with Amy. She deserves to be with somebody else, not you!"

"Well, I guess somebody here is little jealous." Shadow said, with a evil smirk on his face. "It's a shame that Amy, my "girlfriend", doesn't love you back. I mean, we may be twins, but let's face it! I'm fucking better than you and that's why Amy has chosen me. You dumbass."

Shadow's words hit Sonic so hard that it felt like a lightening just struck him. Sonic became furious! His eyes filled with rage and his teeth are grinding together in anger. He wanted to pound and rip Shadow apart so bad with his own bare hands.

"You mother f-!" Sonic started and raised his fist in the air to punch Shadow, but stopped by a voice that belongs to their mother. Their mother came into the room with her hands on her hips and a expression of worry and a bit of angry on her face.

"Hey! What's going on? What's with the shouting?" Their mother asked, trying to stop them from fighting and to see if she could help to solve their problem.

Sonic looked at her mother then turned back to glaring at Shadow. Shadow smirked at Sonic, very evilly way. Shadow just turned back to the tv and relax into the couch, acted as if their conversation never happened. Sonic frowned and sighed.

"Nothing, mother...just nothing" Sonic replied, very upset.

**The next day, behind the School building**

Sonic was on his way to the back of the school building. He carefully looked at his surroundings to not get caught by any teacher or guards in the school. He was trying to find Shadow's friends who was being told that they are at the back of the school building, smoking weed. Sonic made a disgusted face, not liking what he's hearing about Shadow's friends smoking some weed that he very much hate.

'Alright. I have to know. I have to know what's Shadow up to?' Sonic thought.

And the best way to know what's he up to is to ask his low life friends. As Sonic got closer to the back, he hears crazy loud laughters and a scent of the smoke of weed. Sonic coughed and covered his mouth and nose to get rid of the scent.

'I'm surprised that they didn't get caught by the noise they're making and the smell as well.' Sonic thought again.

"Yo! Shadow is going to get some pussy out of Amy!" Some guy shouted excitedly as Sonic eavesdropping their conversation as he gets closer to the back.

"Your going to lose this fucking bet, my boy!"

"Yo! Shut the fuck up! Shadow is not going to take my god damn money! Shadow is too pussy to get into Amy's pussy." Some other guy shouted.

The group laughed altogether.

Sonic made it to the back of the building and saw a group of guys together, smoking and laughing. They stopped laughing when saw a blue hedgehog appeared and starred at him. Sonic starred back at them as well with full of determination. Sonic observe them. Most of the groups eyelids look heavy and lazy, obvious they are high from weed and standing lazy and slouching as if their was weight on their backs or something.

"What the fuck you guys talking about?" Sonic asked.

"Sup, Blue." A green hawk spoke up and confront to Sonic.

"Hey Jet. Now answer my god damn question." Sonic strictly said, trying not to waste time.

"Chill, man. Why so demanding? Want some? It can cool you down." Jet said, while offering the weed to Sonic.

Sonic looked at the weed in disgust.

"No thanks. I'm not here to smoke. Now tell me what's going on with Shadow."

"I don't know, man. Shadow told us not to tell anybody about the bet." Jet said, grinning at Sonic.

"Answer. The. Question!" Sonic shouted in demand.

"Alright! Alright! Damn geez. I'll tell you. You're lucky I'm telling you this cause we're cool."

Sonic stayed silent, signaling Jet to continue.

Jet sighed, then smirked.

"Well...me and my home boys made a bet-"

"Nah! Nah! Jet is the one making the fucking bet." One of Jet's friends shouted out.

Jet rolled his eyes and glare at his friend who shouted. He turned back towards Sonic.

"...Whatever! Anyways...are you sure you wanna hear this? I mean don't get me wrong, but I don't it's any of your business." Jet said with a smirk, teasing Sonic.

Sonic started to get impatient. He took in a dee breath to calm himself down.

"I don't give a fuckin' crap. Now tell me about this bet." Sonic responded.

Jet smirked and his friends smirked as well. Sonic could tell that this bet is going to really make him explode.

"Well...the bet is...if Shadow can get laid with Amy in less than a month...if he wins, he gets 1,000 dollars and the keys of my Porshe Panamera Turbo S...if he lose...hehe...well let's just say he will be owing me a lot of rewards."

(End of Chapter 6)

Author's Notes:

**MiKniTeBlueMooN** Speaking: Sorry about the updates...again. But! I finally found a way to update the chapters without using my retarded computer of mine lol but it's going to take some time and hopefully post more chapters as soon as I can. Also I read some of the reviews and...uh there's has been an argument of an issue, but I really appreciate for standing up for me, really but please I just want to get along that's all, no big deal. But I have to be honest here, if you can't wait and your just impatient with me to post more chapters, you don't have to wait! You have your own free will to go to another story find better stories than this! Trust me! There are! Now stop being such a bitch about it And move on. Yes, I'll probably lose some readers because of my very slow updates and yes i wish for you to keep up with me but thats your choice and thats ok with me. I really do not want to have a problem here. I have enough problems here and I don't want any more problems. Thanks for comments and such, I really appreciated it!..please enjoy and review for any comments or any incorrect grammar and such.

:)


	7. Chapter 7

I Love My Nerd

Chapter 7

The bell rung.

Shadow was walking down the halls, on his way to his lockers.

While he was walking, a furious blue hedgehog stomping his way towards Shadow.

"Hey, bro-" Shadow stopped his sentence when a fist was heading straight to his face. Immediately, Shadow dodged and was shocked of the unexpected action.

"What the hell, Sonic!" Shadow shouted.

Sonic's eyes was full of fury and hate. He's snarling and growling at the black hedgehog. His fists are clenched together at his side, digging his nails into his own palms.

"How dare you! I knew you were a dick, but I never thought that you would go that far!" Sonic shouted back to Shadow.

"What the fuck you talking about!?"

The students, who were walking by the scene, looked at the two hedgehog brothers and walked towards them to see what's going on. The students are murmuring and whispering each other. Some students yelled at each other to get through in order to see the fight. The two brothers though, didn't care and ignored them.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Sonic pointed his finger at Shadow. "About you and Amy!"

Shadow looked flabbergasted for a moment, then his lips made a smirk, making him devilishly.

"...Ah. So you found out. Now who told you about that? Was it Jet?" Shadow asked, very calmly and casual. Sonic is very outraged of how the black hedgehog be so calm about this. The blue hedgehog grinded his teeth together. He threw a punch at Shadow's face again. Shadow grabbed his fist.

"Hey, hey. No need for violence." Shadow chuckled, evilly.

Sonic growled. He grabbed the collar of Shadow's shirt and thrust him to the lockers.

"Ohhh!" The students cheered and shouted. The crowd are getting excited and hyped for the fight.

"Now, why the hell you made a bet like that?" Sonic asked, though the crowd didn't heard that since Sonic asked the question during the crowd's uproar.

Shadow smirked. He spit at Sonic on the face and chuckled. "Fuck off..."

Sonic growled. He punched Shadow in the face, making Shadow land on the ground on his, clutching his head with his hands in pain. "OHHH!" the crowed roared. Sonic went down and straddled around Shadow's stomach. He punch repeatedly on his face until Shadow switched position and now Shadow's on top, straddling Sonic and punched him on the face, rapidly. Sonic kicked him off, making Shadow fall back. Shadow pushed himself up, standing unbalanced, and wiped his now bloody nose. Sonic kicked Shadow in the gut. Shadow doubled over and gasped. Sonic got up, twist Shadow's arm to his back, pushing the black hedgehog to the lockers with Sonic behind him, still holding his arm behind his back.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Amy is not like that!" Sonic whispered, angrily in Shadow's ear. The black hedgehog elbowed the blue hedgehog on the rib cage. Sonic staggered backwards, holding his rib cage in pain.

Shadow snickered and turned towards Sonic.

"Amy may be smart, but with me...she can follow my orders like a damn puppy."

Sonic growled and both brothers continued the fight.

Meanwhile, with Amy in the hallway in school...

"Hey, what you got from that trigonometry test?" Rouge asked Amy, walking together towards their next class.

"My score is 100%. It was pretty easy." Amy replied, smiling and feeling proud to her self.

"100% again!? You even got it right on the bonus!? That bonus was like fucking hard!"

"The bonus was simple! All you have to do is-" Amy stopped when she heard an uproar down the hall. Amy had a puzzled face.

"Huh...I wonder what's going on?" Rouge puzzled. The albino bat began to walk towards it but stopped by a bubble gum pink hand on her shoulder.

"I think it's wise enough to not go any where that involves with violence. I mean, who knows, we might get in trouble if we put ourselves into a situation that we're not involved, even if we're just watching the fight, we can still get into trouble." Amy said to Rogue. Then suddenly, she heard a very small group of kids, passing by Amy and Rogue, talking about Sonic and Shadow fighting at each other.

Amy's eyes widen. The pink hedgehog let go of Rogue and went ahead to the crowd of students. She tried to push her way through the crowd in a polite and gentle manner.

"Um sorry, excuse me." Amy trying not to anger anyone while she gets through. By the time she got to the middle of the crowd, Amy was shocked to see two twin brothers fighting. Her beautiful green eyes scanned around the area and was furious that nobody is going to stop the fight. 'Ugh...the students are so careless to stop the fight. Where are the teachers? Principle? Janitors at least? I'm surprised that no authority is stopping this riot! How irresponsible! I have to do something about this!' Amy thought.

The pink hedgehog stepped a bit closer to the fight.

"Hey! Stop!" Amy shouted, but nobody listened and continued to fight. Amy got irritated.

"I said STOP!" Amy got between them and pushed them apart with much effort. She gave both Sonic and Shadow a very angry look...well maybe a bit of worry look towards Shadow. Both male hedgehogs are panting, covered in sweat and a bit of blood. The crowd were upset and pissed off that the fight stopped and started to glare at Amy.

Amy ignored the glares and stared both of the brothers. Sonic and Shadow are glaring at each other.

"What's going on?! This violence is very unnecessary. If there are situations that need to be solved, I suggest we solve this in the use of communication way instead. With violence, it would create a more troublesome conflict and such!" Amy said, but everybody gave her weird looks as if she had grown another head. Amy rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"In another words, what the heck is going on?!" Amy asked the both hedgehogs.

Sonic and Shadow looked at Amy then at each other. Right when they were about to answer Amy's question, the principle has arrived.

"ALRIGHT, YOU MAGGOTS! EVERYBODY GET TO YOUR CLASS!" An old man, tall, but large, body shape like an egg with a huge mustache shouted to the students.

Everybody left hurriedly to their class. The three hedgehogs were about to leave but was stopped by a strict voice from the principle.

"Except you three."

The three hedgehog stopped and turned to face the principle.

"You three, after school, DETENTION!"

"But -" Amy started but was interrupted by .

"NO BUTS! I'm very disappointed in you, Amy. I mean I'm not surprise with Sonic, he is an idiot but you!? You should be ashamed of yourself. You must learn your lesson through punishment! Now get back to class or I'll call your parents!"

"But , you don't understand-"

"I said GET BACK TO YOUR CLASS NOW!" shouted.

The three hedgehogs hurriedly left, immediately.

"I'm not an idiot, ROTTEN EGG HEAD!" Sonic shouted while he ran towards his next class.

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" The "Rotten Egg Head" yelled.

After school, in detention...

Three hedgehogs siting separately in a class during detention. A teacher siting by the desk at the front of the classroom, keeping an eye on the hedgehogs. After a while, the teacher received a call from the teacher's cell phone.

"Hello?" The teacher spoke through the phone. "...I don't know, I'm kind of busy right now...sigh alright I'm on my way."

The teacher stood up and walked to the door. Before the teacher leaves the room, the teacher turned towards the hedgehogs.

"Don't move. I'll be right back." The teacher said, sternly.

Sonic rolled his eyes while the teacher left. He looked at Amy, who's at the front of the classroom, then glared at Shadow, who is now siting at the corner of the room near the window which he stared at, boredly.

Amy couldn't take it anymore. She has to say something.

"This is all your fault." Amy said, strictly and glaring at the blue hedgehog. Sonic looked at her shockingly.

"My fault!? How's it my fault?" Sonic asked, angrily and upset that Amy is blaming him only! He expected her to blame him AND Shadow, but no. She blames only Sonic!

"Oh, come on. We all know that you always start the fight."

"But I have a reason for it! And would you get that shitty grin off your face!?" Sonic said, but shouted at Shadow when he saw an evil grin at the corner of his eye.

"What grin? Sonic, shut the hell up. You're getting on my god damn fucking nerves." Shadow responded to the blue hedgehog, rolling his red ruby eyes.

Sonic growled and stood up from his seat.

"Amy! He's lying to you!" Sonic shouted, pointing at Shadow while look at Amy.

"Amy. Don't listen to him. He doesn't know what he's talking about." Shadow said, looking at Amy, seriously.

"Huh? About what?" Amy was confused. Her eyebrows furrowed together.

"Shadow made a bet!" Sonic shouted.

"A bet? What bet?...Shadow, what is he talking?" Amy asked, an upset tone left her lips.

"There's no bet. Sonic is just talking non sense." Shadow said, angrily. He stood up from his seat as well and glared at Sonic.

"Me!? Talking non sense!? Stop lying, Shadow! I know the truth! Amy doesn't deserve this!"

"What truth? What's going on?!" Amy started to shout. She needs answers.

"He made a bet to go out wit you, Amy! Shadow is an asshole prick! Don't believe him!"

"No. Sonic, it's obvious that you love Amy." Shadow started. Amy and Sonic started to blush, remembering what happened at the balcony of their kiss. "So it's obvious you're just making up a lie to make us brake up just to get what you want. Why can't you just accept that Amy loves me? Don't you care about her happiness?" Shadow continued.

"Excuse me!? What the fuck you talking about!? Now you're making another lie?! You bastard! Stop playin' games!" Sonic yelled at the black hedgehog.

Amy couldn't believe this. She doesn't know who she should believe. She couldn't pick sides. She just couldn't without any proof or any evidence. Though, Shadow is her boyfriend, right? Relationship is always about trust, right? Should she believe Shadow? Though knowing Sonic for years, Sonic never lies. Even if he tries to lie, it would be obvious cause he's a really bad liar so what's the point of lying if you're terrible at it. So either Sonic tells the truth or he probably developed to become a very good liar. This became very difficult for Amy. She can feel her eyes tearing up, her eyebrows still furrowed together. She doesn't know what to do.

If Shadow is lying, then Amy will burst into tears and will feel betrayal. She would probably never speak to Shadow ever again and lock her self in her room and feel as if she was a fool. Obviously this is her first relationship. Amy may be a genius, a nerd, but she doesn't have the knowledge of how a relationship works.

'What should I do?...what should I do!?" Amy thought, who's now starting to panic.

Amy stood up from her seat and opened her mouth to say something, but nothing. No words fell out from her lips. She clinched both of her hands together, continuously opening and closing her mouth, trying to say something, but still speechless.

"Don't you believe me? ...Amy?" Shadow asked, staring at Amy, giving her an innocent look on his face.

"Uh...I-I..." Amy stuttered while she was looking into his red ruby eyes.

Shadow walked very slowly towards the pink hedgehog. She can feel him coming closer and closer. Amy quickly looked down on the floor very nervously. Her lips started to tremble. The black hedgehog is now standing right in front of her, grabbed both her small hands, and pulled her gently towards him. Both of their bodies are connect, feeling the warmth radiating each other. Amy's eyes widened. She couldn't help but look up to see Shadow's face. His expression looked gentle, caring, but a bit worried.

"I would never lie to you. Don't you trust me?" Shadow whispered.

Amy just noticed that Shadow's face was really close. She could smell his minty winter fresh bubble gum from his breathe. Amy became intoxicated by that.

The pink hedgehog moved her green eyes towards Sonic, who's at the other side of the room. The blue hedgehog just doing nothing, but stare at the lovers. Amy could see Sonic expression. She could see fury, shocked, but most of all, pain. Amy could feel the guilt building up inside. So, she looked away and pushed the guilt aside.

'No...I love Shadow. He always there for me. He always by my side. All Sonic did was making fun of me and being a bully to me ever since we were kids.' Amy thought. She started to have flashbacks of what Sonic did to her when they were kids, then her guilt for Sonic was quickly replaced by anger.

Amy looked up to Shadow once again.

"Yes...I believe you." Amy said, firmly.

(End of Chapter 7)

Author's Notes:

**MiKniTeBlueMooN** Speaking: Yes I know I'm late..sorry. I have reasons, but don't worry about them cause they are very personal and it's not important for you to know, but anyways I was a bit disappointed with this cause I think this is shorter than the other chapters I made...hmm but I hope this is good enough and please enjoy and have a great school year or whatever those who are still in school like me xD lol but those who are not in school or whatever just...have a great day xP lol sorry I suck at this.


End file.
